A Shot in the Dark
A Shot in the Dark is the brief adventure of a party of adventurers that were sent by Eol'din to retrieve artefacts from his former home in the Orjeri Desolation. It took place in the year 705LN, in the month of The Mockery. Members The group was comprised of five adventurers; Barrek Galven a dwarf warden, Furus Maldin a Quel'Doran spy, Kaden Newthistle a human mage from Telinor, Ornoach Juanijir Okarthel a dragonborn paladin of Bahamut and Quenta Vean an elven orator from the college of Telinor. They were also accompanied by Parmin, a member of the Blackstaves sent to mark what items were recovered. Setup Following Eol'din's release from The Tower by a group of adventurers he returned to the city of Telinor where he became an Archmage. In the three years since his release the popularity of adventuring parties had greatly increased in northern Etan due to various dramatisations of The Adorned Hand's adventures. This led to Eol'din electing to frame the recovery of his possessions as an adventure in which he would finace and reward adventuring parties. The five mentioned above were once such party. Raiding the Shiro The group arrived on the island city of Eligos in northern Farthrone where they found other similar groups having difficulties chartering any local vessels to take them to the mainland. The group encountered a tiefling smuggler named Sidric Vane that offered to take them, he had already taken another group there already earlier so he did not share the same concerns as the other captains. When the group arrived they were forced to wear the filter masks they were given to prevent themselves from choking on the lingering Black Cloud as they were on the edge of the Desolation. As they traversed the Shiro's bridge they discovered the dead body of a Blackstaff clerk with a steaming green arrow through his head along with a map set of the Shiro. Once inside they found many of the castle's former acolytes having starved to death, unable to leave the building as the air outside was deadly. They defeated the animated training constructs, harvesting their control crystals in the process. They collected various artefacts as they went, encountering many of the castles former traps along the way and solving some of its puzzles. Arriving in Eol'din's study, they discovered Wethrin, an elf that claimed to be a former acolyte that had been kept alive due to his possession of Solonar's Bow which had kept him alive despite the lack of food or water. There was a stand-off which was broken when another adventuring party burst into the room and tried to obtain the bow. After defeating the enemy party, Barrek gave Wethrin one of the fallen's filter masks which he donned an fled into the forest. The party then scoured the rest of the castle unlocking the store room and uncovering the scabbard of an ancient Turathi warrior, along with the blade itself. Quenta's curiousity got the better of her and she placed the blade into the scabbard which teleported her to the Nine Hells. The rest of the party returned to Etan to collect their rewards and resolve their own personal goals. Repercussions *Eol'din recieved a few of the atrefacts but lost three of the most valuable, the Bow, the Blade and the entrapped Spirit of Winter that Ornoach released into Etan to return to a climate more favourable to it. *Barrek set up a loose trade connection to the city of Eligos from Menrek, with currently once per year a collossal trade ship traversing the ocean between the two continents. *Furus retrieved evidence that Eol'din was heavily involved in the politics of the former Orjeri Union as well as some information on some of Eol'din's studies. *Kaden returned to Telinor where he became a full member of the Bridge and a friend to Hidal. *Ornoach returned to Okarthel and became an guard to the Inner Sanctum of the Temple of Bahamut. *Quenta Vaen was lost to the Nine Hells where she became an interloper claiming a region of the first layer of Avernus with the sword, Kinslayer corrupting her. Category:Campaigns Category:Dungeon Category:Farthrone Category:Fall of Eol'din